Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag for a vehicle that prevents a driver of the vehicle from colliding with an a pillar of the vehicle in a diagonal collision of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the importance of safety devices has increased due to a heightened interest in the safety of passengers in addition to functionality and convenience of a vehicle. Considering the available safety devices for protecting passengers, the airbag systems provide the most basic protective devices to disperse impacts to passengers during a vehicle collision. There are various types of airbag systems that provide protection during broadside collisions of vehicles in addition to head-on collisions of vehicles, such as side airbags or curtain airbags longitudinally installed along side windows of a vehicle. The airbag systems related to broadside collisions are generally classified into curtain airbags that protect a passenger's head and side airbags that protect a passenger's torso.
Generally, a curtain airbag cushion is longitudinally installed along a side roof panel of a vehicle. The curtain airbag is configured to expand between a door glass and a passenger when gas is introduced into the airbag cushion by an inflator. Thus, the heads of the passengers seated on front and rear seats are protected. However, the two-dimensional plane type of curtain airbags according to the related art cannot fully protect a driver during a diagonal collision of a vehicle. Accordingly, the driver may collide with an the pillar of the vehicle in a diagonal collision.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.